HCMASH Project: Kosmos
by Princess-Korriandre
Summary: Kosmos? Who the heck is that? Oh... just an extremely strange replica of Starfire who acts exactly the opposite of her... only question NOW is... Why is she here? I suck at summaries. SxR


**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Hiya people! SRY about not continuing too soon in my other stories… meanwhile at a normal middle school called Live Oak Ridge Middle School, the teachers try to turn all the people into mindless zombies… don't worry! They will have to kill me and resurrect me into a zombie before I let them do such a thing! Hehe lol… ahem… Please review. I don't own the Teen Titans, though I do wish it… very… very… badly… any who! I hope you enjoy the story! I will accept flames, as long as it is not on the pairing(s). Speaking of pairing, do you all want to have a BBxRAE pairing on this story? I would like to know in your reviews! Thank you so much! Please don't flame the pairings!**

Deep into the deep emptiness of space… a little alien humanoid roams the void. She has scarlet red hair and jade green eyes that capture anyone's soul… and all she wishes to find; is a friend, who will teach her to feel.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Boo Ya! I win again, ya little grass-stain!" Cyborg throws his game controller into the air and got up to do his… erm… victory dance…

"DUDE! You so cheated!" Beast Boy whined.

"Did not, ya little man!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

You see where this is going, don't you?

Raven sighed and slammed her book shut.

"LISTEN, YOU MORONS! I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR CRAP TODAY! SO _SHUT UP!" _Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven. Her eyes were glowing white under the darkness of her hood, and her usually pale face was red in anger…

"Sorry, Raven!" the boys apologized in fear of being torn apart.

Just then Robin came in from the training room. He looked around the room and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy shrunk in a corner being assassinated by Raven. (BUAHAHAHAHA!) He shrugged and went over to the sink to get a glass of water. He just wondered where Starfire was and why she wasn't the first one up like she always was.

"Hey, where's Star?" he asked.

Raven stopped what she was saying and her magic stopped an inch from where Cyborg and Beast Boy were huddled together, whimpering.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" she said haughtily.

"Shut up Raven… forget I asked…" Robin said. He was already short tempered and cranky as it was this morning…

Just then, Starfire walked in, and started looking around the room as if she had never seen it before. He looked at each of the Titans carefully. The other Titans looked at her also, confused.

"Uhh… Starfire? Are you alright?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at Robin but didn't answer.

Robin started walking towards her. "Uhh… Star?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire jerked away. "Who is this 'Starfire'?" she asked.

Just then, another Starfire entered the room. "Hey Star," Beast Boy greeted. His eyes widened.

"Uhh… EEEEK! DUDE! There are TWO STARFIRES!" He yelled.

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked.

"Hello, Princess Korriandre of Tamaran. I am Project Kosmos. Serial Number 414-"

"Right. Serial Number 41471808700001. OK. Now, why are you here?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire? What's going on?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked at Kosmos. She always held an emotionless face. More so, surprisingly, than Raven. Starfire lowered her eyes to the floor and sighed.

"This is Kosmos III… The First Kosmos was made by the Gordanians to conquer the planets Earth, Tamaran, and once those planets were conquered, they would attempt to conquer the Centari Star Systam which consists of many Planets, Moons, and of course, Many major Suns and Stars. Luckily, the Tamaranian and Earth Governments joined forces and destroyed the First Kosmos. The second was made by the Tamaranian Police Force. She was discovered by the Gordanians and destroyed, in an exceptionally large Space Station, along with a large amount of the Tamaranian Army. The Third Kosmos, the one you see here, was created by the Earth Military. She was given a new name. HCMASH: Highly Classified Military and Space Humanoid, but I still prefer to call her Kosmos, as does she. I don't understand how or why we are identical, and nobody who knows will tell me. All I know is that she is dangerous." When Starfire finished her massive story, the rest of the Titans were gaping and still trying to figure out what was happening… Why WAS she here?

"And you know her?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I know her for the First killed my younger brother. I… destroyed her." Starfire said. She defiantly didn't feel like explaining this…

The rest of the Titans gaped. She actually killed something?

"Princess, you must leave. The Gordanian General Ha'Sai wishes to destroy you and is aware of your whereabouts." Kosmos spoke in a more monotone monotone than Raven's monotone.

"I am not afraid of Ha'Sai." Starfire said, just as a sleek silver Gordanian ship landed on the roof, shaking the entire tower, and it's contents.

"Man, what was that?" Cyborg said asked.

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "Ha'Sai" She said and flew toward the roof, followed by Kosmos, and her friends.

**BUAHAHAHAHA! A cliffy! Well, I think it is KINDA cliffy… I hope yallz liked it… I can't wait till the new season releases next Saturday! Whoot! Please review. Like I said, I will accept even flames, if they are NOT ON THE PAIRINGS! Gosh, you people really need to listen to me… let me say that again. NO PAIRING FLAMES! You got that this time? Good. Now, about Kosmos. My friend Ashley and I own Kosmos. Stealing is allowed, but ONLY WITH PERMISSION! Thank you for reading my story! And stay tuned! **


End file.
